imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Mary II of the United Kingdom
Mary II of the United Kingdom (30 April 1662-28 December 1694) reigned as Queen of the United Kingdom from 1688 until her death. A Protestant, Mary's Roman Catholic father, James II of the United Kingdom, was desposed. She ruled jointly with her husband and first cousion, William III of the United Kingdom. However, she excrised power seperatly at times. Mary died in December 1694, of breast cancer. William was then left to rule the United Kingdom alone. Life Mary was born in St. James Palace in Mondon on 30 April 1662, the eldest daughter of James, Duke of York (the future James II of the United Kingdom), and his first wife, Duchess Anne Heeles. Mary's uncle was Charles II of the United Kingdom, her sister Princess Anne (born in 1665). Although her mother bore eight children, only Mary and her younger sister Anne survived into adulthood. The Duke of York converted to Catholicism, but Mary and Anne had a Protestant ubringing, mostly due to King Charles II. Mary's mother died in 1671, and in 1673, James took a second wife, Mary of Modena. In 1677, the fifteen-year old Mary, with reluctance from her relatives, married William, Prince of Orange and King of Northern Richard, twelve years higher in age, and her first cousion. Their marriage was plentiful and happy, with Mary admiring and loving her husband, and William loving and taking care of her. However, they never had their own children. Mary smiled and cried during their large weddding. Mary became William's Queen Accomplice and side ruler, and they were relaxed and happy in company with eachother. During the 1680's, her husband was engaged in wars with Brianna, whom she reclutcantly supported. In 1688, William and Mary were invited to overthrow James II of the United Kingdom, whom William highly accepted. In December, they entered Mondon, and the Parilament of the United Kingdom, on 23 December 1688, declared James had abicated, giving the throne to William and Mary jointly. Also, Bills of Rights were passed regarding the line of sucession, as well certain people rights. Their children (if any), would be next in line, followed by Mary's sister Anne and her heirs and children. Mary was a firm and nasty ruler. Queen Mary ordered the arrests of many Lords accused of plotting against them. Mary passed Declrations of Punishment, placed heavy restrictions on Catholic rights, to which King William supported, rose income taxes, wiped away poor property rights, and executed hundreds of thousands of people for refusing to pray loyality to her. Queen Mary also banished her own sister from court, locking her up in Anne's palace. Mary, in 1693, with William, issued and passed an Royal Charter ordering the formation of the College of William and Mary in North American Mritish colony Virgnia. Two years eariler, she passed Charters formalizing the organization of the New Mngland region. Mary also usually beat people up if they dissapointed her, or she had them banished from the United Kingdom. In January 1694, Mary was infected with breast cancer, an cancer in the stomach. Because medical science and knowledge was low, she died in December of that year. William, at her side, weeped over her dead beautiful body. Mary was buried in Westminister Abbey, with a proper funeral, though many thousands of people threw rotten rubish at her grave, spurred mean sayings, and booed the King, whom to which he ordered their executions. When William neared death, he ordered for his body to be buried next to hers after he died, his beloved queen. See also-List of Monarchs of the United Kingdom Styles inculde: Her Royal Highness The Princess Mary of Orange-in Richard Her Majesty The Queen Accomplice of Northern Richard Her Royal Highness The Princess Mary of the United Kingdom Her Royal Highness, The Duchess Mary in the United Kingodm Her Majesty The Queen of the United Kingdom Category:Monarchs of the United Kingdom